For He Comes Back
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: Sirius returns mysteriously back from the Veil. Struck with consequences he manages to mess up the life of everyone around him, but time heals all wounds. Slash RxS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the answer to the challenge Padfoot Returns by pennypink75.**

Chapter 1- The Letter, the return, and the awakening

Harry opened his eyes groggily and slipped on his glasses. He rose slowly and swayed toward the closed window, in which a gray owl was currently tapping at. He opened it and after dropping a torn piece of parchment into Harrys' opened hand, it flew off.

Harry walked back over to his bed in complete puzzlement. He flipped the lamp on and opened the note. There was only one sentence on there, but it caused Harrys' face to pale and his heart to skip some beats.

It said: _ Harry, Be ready someone's coming to get you. Sirius is alive. -Remus_

Remus strode down the street relieved when 4 Privet Drive came into view. He walked even more quickly and as he neared the yard he saw Harry sitting on the front steps with his trunk. Hedwig was perched upon his shoulder. The boy looked highstrung. Remus stopped right in front of him.

"Ready, Harry?" Remus said softly.

Harry stood up but didn't move to get his stuff. He just simply looked at Remus.

Remus pulled Harry into a comforting hug, and was immensly relieved when Harry fully returned it. After a couple seconds Remus pulled away and patted Harrys' shoulder.

"Let's go."

Harry nodded and picked up his trunk. Hedwig flew off and soon disappeared out of sight. Remus gently grabbed Harrys' arm and guided him along the road. There they grabbed an old newspaper and whisked out of the muggle world.

Albus Dumbledore was standing placidly at the gate of Hogwarts. He stood placidly, yes, but on the inside it was anything but calm. Sirius coming back from the veil was something next to extraordinary. It was unthinkable and not even the Unspeakables had heard of such a thing, yet the old marauder was here.

_As here as he can be anyway,_ Albus thought sullenly.

Just then Remus and Harry appeared and Albus smiled softly at the two. Harry gave Albus a small forced smile and Remus gave a nod.

Albus opened the gate and the three walked quietly up to the castle. As they passed through the doors Harry couldn't help but to feel a bit at peace and he smiled inside. He was home.

"Now Harry, you will be staying with Remus," Albus informed stopping near the Hospital doors.

Harry nodded looking at the doors. Remus looked at the ground.

"You don't have to do this tonight if you don't wish it."

Harry looked at Albus and stepped away from the doors. Remus, however stayed put.

"I can't do this...not right now..." Harry stammered softly. He turned around and Albus layed a hand on the boys' shoulder.

"Come Harry, I'll show you to your room."

Harry began walking up the stairs and Albus turned and opened the doors. Remus looked up long enough to walk through the doors and when he did he turned around to face Albus. The old headmaster gave the werewolf a pat to the shoulder and closed the doors.

Remus walked slowly. He was surprised to find the wing reletively quiet. He had expected moaning and other chilling noises coming from the last bed on the right.

Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen and Remus was glad. He inched nearer to the bed until he was standing at least two feet from it. Remus felt tears prickling at his eyes as he stared at the lump under the blankets.

Remus kneeled where he thought Sirius would facing and reached a hand up. He shakily brought the cover down to reveal a pale face. Remus put a hand over his mouth as a sob wrenched itself forth. He sat for a few moments shaking in silent tears.

Remus stroked Sirius' head, running his fingers through the matted hair. He ran his fingers softly down the side of the worn face. Just as he pulled away Harry appeared. Remus tried to give a comforting smile but failed. Harry pulled a chair and sat on the opposite side of Remus. Remus watched as the boy opened his mouth several times to say something but nothing came out. He watched as a single tear fell down the Harrys' cheek.

"Harry."

Harry looked away toward the window.

"It is so impossilbe. Months and months I had been hoping that it had all been a bad dream, a nightmare. That I had never recklessly put Hermione and Ron and the others in such danger. That I never had heard the prophecy, that Sirius..never fell."

Remus kept silent, he felt Harry wasn't through so he let the boy rant on.

"I actually kinda got use to the idea. I was doing so much better. It didn't quite hurt with every breath, every new day..but then..when you wrote me telling me he was alive...it..it all came back. Every single bit of it."

Harry stopped, taking a deep, ragged breath. He looked down at Sirius' still form.

"Now that all the pain is here again...I'm not sure I can handle it. Everything is now, once again messed up. What's going to happen now? Sirius is here, he's alive..but does he remember? Is he really okay?"

Remus shook his head. "I dunno Harry. Poppy said he hasn't even woken up. This is how they found him, in this trance sort of sleep state."

Harry nodded. He reached out a hand as if to put it on Sirius' shoulder then jerked back. Harry balled his fists up then forcfully put them by his side. Without a word he angrily stood up and stormed out. Remus watched the teen sadly then turned his attention back.

"You've done it once more Siri, you've defied everything. In the meantime you've turned the life of everyone around into hell."

Remus leaned over and planted a small kiss on Sirius' forhead. With that he left the wing and headed up to his bedroom.

Carrying a black bag, Severus Snape stalked down the hall with an aura of annoyance. Black had returned and now everything was in shambles. Instead of getting ready for the new school term, getting ready to teach stupid brats he was to spend his valuable time making potions for Black.

Severus sighed as he made his way into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was leaning over Black waving her wand this way and that. Severus made his way beside her and gently set the bag on a chair. As if things weren't bad enough merely seconds later Lupin came strolling in. Severus used every fiber in his being to not roll his eyes.

"Severus, how are you?"

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Spectacular."

Lupin shook his head slightly and walked around him. Lupin pulled a chair up beside Blacks' bed and turned his attention to Poppy.

"How is he this morning?"

Poppy gave a small smile. "Nothing has changed, if you would like to take that in a positive manner."

Lupin nodded. "That I would."

Severus groaned softly. "Well, as much as I like standing around and gawking at the wondrous Black, I have more importent things to get done."

Severus stalked off, his black cloak billowing behind him in a dramatic fashion.

Remus watched after him. He shook his head again and looked back up. He gave a slight start when he didn't see Poppy any where. He turned his gaze back to Sirius. Remus put his hand over Sirius'.

Remus looked out the window. He felt a slight itch on his ankle and went to move his hand from Sirius' when he felt a weak grip from the latters' hand. Remus felt a shock go through him.

"Sirius? Sirius are you awake! Sirius can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can!"

For the first few long moments he got no response but then the same weak grip came. Remus nearly laughed out loud.

"Can you open your eyes Siri?"

There came a groan but slowly the eye lids revealed the blue eyes Remus had missed. Remus smiled and stroked Sirius' head as the latter just lay there. Remus felt tears pricking his eyes and he forced them away.

The muscles near Sirius' mouth twitched, forming a crooked smile. Remus smiled back and gave a soft laugh.

"You always surprise Sirius Black."

Remus watched as Sirius closed his eyes and was about to wake him back up but decided that he was probably exhausted. Remus gave Sirius a small kiss on the lips and procedded out of the hospital wing.

He had to find Harry.

Harry sat in the library staring at the shelves of books. He was feeling a bit guilty about the other day, stalking out like a five year old. He wasn't angry or sad or happy that Sirius was back. He didn't know what to feel or what to say. Though Dumbledore had told him that this was okay, Harry wasn't so sure. Shouldn't he be happy that his godfather was back?

Harry closed the book with a little more force than was needed. Maybe Sirius should've stayed gone, or maybe he should have never gone behind the veil. Maybe..maybe..

Suddenly tired Harry stood up and exited the library. All he wanted was a good night's sleep. To sleep long and deep and when he woke up for everything to be better. He went around the corner and nearly ran into Remus.

"Harry! I was just looking for you."

"Oh, I was in the library."

"That's great, that's fantastic but Harry Sirius woke up!"

"He..he did, did he?"

Remus smiled. "Yes, he grasped my hand. Oh but he's asleep right now, but isn't it great Harry."

Harry wanted to give Remus a smile, a positive look. Remus was so exicted and Harry didn't want to spoil the feeling but he couldn't bring forth even the most unfooling smile. Remus cleared his throat.

"Harry, I don't know how you're feeling. Maybe I do a bit though."

Remus looked around and walked toward the stairs. He patted the spot next to him and Harry went and sat down by the werewolf. Remus didn't look at him but stared straight ahead.

"I suspect you're feeling angry, sad, happy or in one word lost. At first when Sirius fell you were, of course, devestated. I know I was. As time went on you grew angry and probably depressed. I did also. I couldn't believe he had left, just after he finally came back."

Harry nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, yeah you got it exactly."

Remus gave a sad smile. "But as time went on, even you said it yourself, it didn't hurt so bad. It would, as you knew, always sting but time heals all wounds Harry. Now, time will just have to work again. Sirius is alive, he's here. He's fighting and it's not just for me you know."

Harry looked down at his feet. "I know."

Remus looked over at James' replica. He stood and Harry copied him. They headed to their rooms, walking in comfortable silence.

As Harry said goodnight he couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before time would start healing.

Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. At least I know someone is reading this. Cheers!

Chapter 2-

Harry picked around at his eggs and bacon. If Mrs. Weasley had been here she would've forced-fed him in no time. This thought gave Harry's mood a little bit of a lift and he managed one bite before getting up. Harry stepped to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He stood before the sink and took his glasses off. He looked at the blurry form of himself in the mirror for a moment before washing his face and brushing his teeth. Harry put his glasses back on, the world coming back into view.

He decided that he liked the world better blurry than the way it really was.

Feeling even more melancholy than he was before, Harry was relieved when a sudden knock sounded throughout the room. He opened the door not bothering to fake his mood. Besides, since it was Remus, the werewolf would be able to smell the truth anyway.

"Morning Harry," Remus replied with a smile.

"Hey Remus."

Harry gave a small grin. He'd never seen the werewolf this happy. Harry felt rather selfish, acting like this, feeling like this when Remus was on the top of the world. The last thing Harry wanted to do was to bring Remus down off his cloud. Sirius had once told him that Remus never gave a true smile, only to him.

"Did you have breakfast already? I have, but if you want I can go down with you."

Harry waved a hand. "Yeah, I already ate thanks."

"Great..um..Harry did you..-"

"I think so."

Remus looked into Harry's face. "You don't have to Harry. Sirius would understand, no one is making you."

Harry looked away in embarrassment when he realized his own eyes were watering up. He cleared his throat, which had somehow tighten up uncomfortably and looked back at Remus.

"I..I want to."

"Alright."

Remus stepped back and Harry followed him, closing the door. There was little conversation on the way down. Remus seemed to sense his need for quietness. Harry didn't know if he was really ready. A part of him was, ready to see the closet thing to a father he'd ever had. Ready to see the man that was his father's best friend. To see his infamous godfather. Yet, the other part of him was full of rage and deep sadness. It yelled at him, screamed at Harry's core. He left you Harry, he left you to fend for yourself. With nothing to look back on. With nothing of his past.

Harry mentally shook himself. No, he couldn't let that side win once more. Sirius was his godfather and Harry had to see him.

Remus opened the Hospital Wing doors and let Harry walk inside first. The boy walked in, slowly and let Remus resume the lead. He followed Remus, his legs all of the sudden turning into jello and his heart pounding. He was surprised that Remus didnt' turn around and ask what that thumping sound was. Just as Harry opened his mouth to back down they arrived to see Sirius awake and looking somewhat alert.

Remus pulled up a chair and grasped Sirius' hand and gave it a quick kiss. Sirius' face, confused at first lit up.

"Hey...R-Remus. Did..you sleep..well?"

"Very well, love. You have another visitor Sirius."

Harry wanted to shake his head but it was too late. Sirius' head turned toward the place where he stood, but Sirius wasn't staring at him. Harry stood there dumbly. Then something clicked.

"You can't see," Harry blurted out.

Sirius looked back toward the area Remus sat. "You..didn't tell h-him."

Remus looked at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. I forgot..forgot to explain Sirius'..situation."

Harry looked back down at his godfather. _Stop acting like a baby._ Harry pulled up a chair and scooted it close, but not too close to where Sirius lay. To Harry' immense relief Sirius' dull eyes didn't look his way. Harry felt that Sirius knew what he was feeling.

"Harry, Sirius can see somewhat, barely though. He sees shadows, blurry shadows. His eyes are sensitive to light. If you didn't notice but the lights in here have been cut down immensly."

Harry looked up. He hadn't noticed, but now that someone had pointed it out he could see just how much. Looking back down at the two he gave a small grin.

"So..is that it? Just your eyesight Sirius."

Sirius looked toward the sound of Harry' voice. With a feeling of dread that for some odd reason surpirsed him, Harry knew that there was something else.

"I'm..paralyzed H-Harry. I'll never..walk again..or..ride a b-broom a-again."

"Paralyzed."

Harry tested the word. It didn't feel right on his own tongue, he could only imagine what Sirius felt when he said it.

"But only from the waist down," Remus added.

Despite the summer of depression, all the anger he felt, Harry felt it vanish. He felt like smiling, like laughing. He gave a grin and grasped Sirius' other hand.

"Well good, I wouldn't want to have to feed you."

Remus and Sirius smiled. _Remus was right. Time does heal._ Harry gave a broader smile. He told Sirius about what had happened since he left and how stupid his reletives were. Remus pitched in with a couple stories of his own. They spent the whole day there, laughing about the old marauder days.

Harry climbed the stairs to his room, giving a hearty wave to Remus before closing the door. He showered and dressed for bed. Though he did nothing but sit around the whole day it was something of a relief to get into bed and lay down. Harry closed his eyes and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Solid, ghastly images floated beside his head. Sirius raised his arm to brush them away like flies, but when he did his arm met only air. The images swirled and disappeared into the air. It wasn't cold, yet he could his breath. Beads of sweat poured down his face. This was hell, it had to be.

He stood up testing his surroundings before walking slowly. The walls were jagged and rough. He brushed his hand against it and pulled it away with a gasp. He looked at his hand, now becoming red with blood. He looked at the wall, a bit of blood residue on it.

"Bloody hell."

He then started chuckling at his own little joke. His chuckles turned into insane laughter. It was several moments before he could stop. Sirius sucked in breath and then realized that it wasn't just the laughter that was making it hard to breath. The air seemed to be thinning. Sirius took a reluctant breath, slowly inhaling and exhaling.

He walked on. The..cave..seemed to never end. He walked for a good hour before finding a nice rock to sit on. He sat, gasping for the fading air. He turned around to pop his back and gasped. He fell off his rocky seat and scrambled up.

"No way..there's no bloody way!"

He was looking at the blood from his on the wall. His mind couldn't comprehend how he could be in the same place he was an hour ago. He looked to his left. The way that led into the mist. That was the way he had been going for an hour. Turning around to the right, Sirius expected to see the same view.

He saw a rock wall.

Given no time to think on this, Sirius fell to his knees when a high pitched wail screamed through his head. He yelled in agony and curled up in the fetal position. As suddenly as it had begun it stopped. Sirius, panting, uncurled from his spot on the ground to look up.

He looked up to see the torn, damaged body of Remus.

Sirius screamed.

**Okay, that's enough for this chapter. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, another good chapter up for you all.**

Chapter 3-

Madam Pomfrey woke to the sound of a shrill noise. Although a bit disoriented she hurridly pulled on a robe and flew out into the main room of the hospital wing. She went over to the only figure laying in there.

Sirius was shaking. It was almost like he was convulsing. Sweat poured down the man's face and his breathing was laboured. Madam Pomfrey put a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Mr. Black, wake up," she said loudly shaking his shoulder.

Sirius gave a one more convulsion before gasping awake. With a lurch he leaned to the side expelling the meager contents of his stomach on the floor. Madam Pomfrey winced and conjured up a wet rag. She put it to his face as she cleaned to mess with a quick wave of her wand. As soon as she thought Sirius would be okay for a moment, Madam Pomfrey sent her patronus to Remus. She was not only concerned with Sirius' physical health, but also his emtional and mental.

Grabbing a vial of dreamless sleep potion and a vial of blue liquid to bring down his fever, Madam Pomfrey made her way back to Sirius' side. Sirius was leaning over a basin dry-heaving. Just about that time Remus appeared beside her. She gave him the vials without a word.

"I'll be in my room, if you need anything."

Remus nodded giving her a quick, small grin. He pulled a chair over beside Sirius' bed. Sirius had stopped dry-heaving. He looked over at Remus briefly.

"Apparently my stomach has finally realized there's nothing to puke up."

Remus put the blue vial in Sirius' hand and he downed it with a grimace. The werewolf put the other vial on the bedside table. He sat back comfortably, looking at Sirius. Sirius laid back down, trying to ignore what Remus wanted him to tell.

"It was just a dream," Sirius muttered.

"I'd say it was more of a nightmare than a dream, Siri."

"Yeah, well..so what.."

"So what? So what that it seemed pretty horrible. You woke up, burning with fever, throwing up, shaking."

Sirius turned to the sound of Remus' voice. He rubbed his eyes. He wished he could see Remus' face. Just one more time. Though he had spent basically his whole lifetime looking at it, Sirius was depressed that he was starting to forget what it looked liked. He had the basics of it, but that wasn't good enough. He wanted to every detail again, but all he could see were shadows of what is.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok."

"Alright, if that's what you want."

Remus grabbed the other vial and put it in Sirius' hand. Sirius waited a few seconds before finally drinking it. He heard Remus' chair squeek as the werewolf got up. Sirius threw his hand out, hoping to catch Remus' hand. Instead he caught the edge of Remus' robe.

"Stay with me, please."

Sirius knew he sounded pathetic, like a little kid afraid of the dark. In truth he was, although he knew he would be in the dark for the rest of his life.

"Of course."

Sirius scooted over and Remus crawled in beside him after a few alterations to the bed. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius.

"You won't leave will you?"

Remus kissed Sirius' cheek, then moved to the man's mouth. They shared a few moments of passion and Remus broke away.

"I'll never leave."

Harry made his way downstairs to join Remus and Sirius in the hospital wing for breakfast. Just as he made it within the reach of the doors the one and only Severus Snape came gliding by. The Potions professor stopped for a moment, sneered then continued on his way. Harry looked back with a shake of his head.

"Stupid git," he muttered.

Harry walked in quietly. They really weren't expecting him and he didn't want to..interrupt anything. As the bed came in sight Harry wore an amused expression. Sirius, it or so it appeared, was wearing a pouty expression with his arms crossed over his chest. Remus was standing over him holding out a vial of thick, clear liquid.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry asked smiling.

Remus and gave a grin but his voice was stern. "Yes, your childish godfather won't take his medicine."

"I am NOT childish! I'm a grown man who can take his medicine when he wants to," Sirius said with force.

Harry snorted quietly as Remus rolled his eyes. Harry turned and grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it over close to Sirius' bed. He had heard stories of Sirius and his behaviour with healers and medicine. If there was one thing that Sirius down right despised, it was those two things.

"Come on, Sirius. It can't be that bad."

Sirius turned his head, though it was not all that close to where Harry was sitting. Harry felt a sigh inside him, but he kept it from showing on his face.

"You can say that because you're not the one who has to take it. Besides, you don't know what it's for."

"Well what is it for?"

Sirius' face took on a red tint. Remus was also turning red, not from embarrassment though, but from trying to keep the howling laughter inside.

"It's for nothing, just forget it."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Oh no, now I'm curious."

"Well don't be. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well I hope it kills Mrs. Norris then."

Though still pouting about his current situation, Sirius gave a chuckle. Remus sat down and grabbed Sirius' hand. Sirius immediately tugged it back.

"I said no."

"I said yes."

"I don't care."

"Neither do I."

"Prick."

"Git."

"Troll."

"Black."

Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Fine, you win that round."

"Good then," Remus said smiling, "Now here, take it."

"No."

Harry shook his head. "Why can't you just take it?"

"Because I don't want to."

Finally after several long moments, lots of pathetic name calling, the vial was poured down the drain. They shared a laugh when Remus finally told Harry, by whisper that it was a mild laxative potion. The two of them laughed and Sirius just sat there turning red, with the occasional "Shut up!"

Breakfast was served and they ate, Harry noticing that Sirius barely touched his food. When he asked with concern, Sirius waved a hand saying it was just because he wasn't all that hungry. Harry noticed that Remus look a bit worried, but the werewolf never said a thing.

Harry stayed for a little bit longer then stood up.

"I'm going out the Quidditch field. It's been awhile since I've flown."

"Alright Harry. I'll get you when lunch comes."

Harry nodded. "Okay, see you two later."

Sirius gave a smile and waved. It looked though as if that wave exhausted him. Remus asked his something that Harry didn't hear. He walked away, look back every few steps. Sirius shook his head, then nodded. Remus frowned. Byt that time however, Harry was at the door and never got to see what happened next.

**Alrighty, a bit of humour in this one. A bit of everything in this one. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing to say.**

Chapter 4-

Sirius grunted. Sweat poured down his face and in every possible way he was exhausted. He gripped the parallel bars on either side of him, his whole arms shaking. Unable to handle the strain his left arm caved in and Sirius fell straight forward in a tumbling mess. He heard chairs screech and two pairs of arms helped lift him back into a wheelchair.

"Sirius are you hurt?" Remus bent down to look at Sirius in the face.

"No..no..I'm fine," Sirius replied, breathing in a deep breath to settle his pounding heart.

"I think that that's enough for today. You're exhausted. Harry, can you..-"

Harry was already nodding, heading out the door. Remus smiled softly then turned his attention back to Sirius.

"Are you sure?"

Sirius had his eyes closed. He opened them, though they protested. He lifted his overworked arms and felt for Remus' face. Remus' hand landed gently on his. Sirius gave a smile. Remus smiled and put Sirius' hand on his mouth so the other man could "see" it. Sirius let his hands run over Remus' face for a few moments before he couldn't lift them anymore. He let them fall to his sides. Remus frowned a bit.

"You overworked yourself today. I should've known you would."

Remus and Madam Pomfrey had proposed this idea, the idea of muggle therapy. Though he couldn't feel anything nor move anything from his waist down, it was good upper body strength training. Remus had also read about something called shock impulse treatments. It was supposed to help people who were paralyzed by awakening the impulses and muscles. Sirius was a bit wary and so far hadn't answered whether he would do it or not. Magically, there was nothing that could help Sirius. Remus, not one to give up had began researching muggle ways.

So now Sirius worked everyday trying to make his legs stand up, but so far nothing happened. It had been a week and Sirius was a bit discouraged. So today he thought he might try to go overtime. _Bloody stupid idea._

Harry came back in. "Bath's ready. I already put clothes and towels in there for you two."

Remus glanced at Sirius who was a bit slumped down. He looked at Harry who had been looking at Sirius too.

"Ah, thanks Harry. We won't be too long."

Harry tore his gaze away from Sirius. "Take your time. I'm going to go down and visit Dobby. It's been awhile since I've seen him."

Remus stepped behind Sirius and pushed the chair forward. Sirius gave a jerk, as if he had fallen asleep.

"Wait, where we going?"

"To get a bath. Harry just said it was ready. Did you fall asleep?"

"Harry?"

Harry came closer and touched Sirius' shoulder. "Yeah I'm here. I thought about going to see Dobby."

"Ah, ok. Say hi to him for me will you?"

"Yeah, sure. See you at dinner."

Harry help the door open and watched as Remus wheeled his godfather down the hall toward the bathrooms.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you could see. You'd be making tons of progress by now, not that you haven't already."

Sirius nerely nodded as he leaned against the tubs edges. He knew Rmeus thought he was depressed. As he sat here and thought, maybe he was. To be totally honest, Sirius didn't know what he was feeling. Exhaustion was pretty much taking the place of everything in his body. That and the blinding headache that pulsed with everything tiny movement.

Sirius rubbed his eyes. It seemed his eyesight was getting even worse. Basically everything now was a big black spot. He could barely make out shapes now. Sirius sighed. If coming back from the veil had cost this, then Sirius wasn't so sure he wanted to be here. He couldn't walk, couldn't see. Used to being one of the most independent persons on the earth, he was now in the totally opposite category.

He noticed that Remus had stopped talking. The bathroom was utterly silent, save for drops of water.

"Remus?"

Sirius turned his head trying, willing his eyes to see something. "Remus?" Sirius called a little louder this time.

Sirius felt his heart pound. He was stuck here. He couldn't walk and if he could he couldn't see and if he could see he couldn't walk..

"REMUS!"

He heard voices and a door wrenched open. He heard someone walk near the tub.

"Sirius? Sirius what's wrong?"

It was Remus. He was then being lifted out of the tub and back into the wheelchair. A towel covered his naked body and Remus put a hand to his face.

"Sirius?"

"I couldn't..I didn't know where you were."

"Weren't you listening Siri? I told you Harry was outside and I'd be right back," Remus replied softly.

"I couldn't..I.."

Remus pulled the man into a tight hug, which the latter fully returned. When they broke apart Sirius put a hand over his eyes and massaged his aching head with the other one.

"How bad is your head?"

"It hurts pretty damn bad," Sirius whispered.

"Come on let's get you dressed."

It took longer than Sirius liked to get him dried off and clothed. Then Remus set him back in the chair and they were off. Instead of turning west, Sirius noted that they had turned east. A couple more minutes passed and they turned. Remus stopped and shut a door behind them.

"We're in my room. Madam Pomfrey said that you might like it better in here than the hospital wing."

Sirius didn't say anything, but Remus didn't need to hear anything anyway. He turned to Sirius who was staring straight ahead, eyes closed.

"Are you hungry?" He got a slight shake of the head. "Tired?" He got a slight nod.

Remus picked Sirius up with ease and gently set him down on the bed. He noticed Sirius' breath grew deep and steady as soon as the man's head hit the soft pillow. Remus smiled and crawled on the other side. He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed Sirius' cheek. Remus closed his eyes and was asleep almost as quickly as Sirius had done just seconds before.

**Not all that great of a chapter and a bit shorter, but hope you enjoy all the same.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just as Sirius was a bit discouraged, so am I. Not all that many reviews have been coming in, so is anyone really interested anymore?**

Chapter 5-

Harry stood at the brink of the Rmeus' doorway. He watched the two men on the bed sleeping, perhaps, more peacefully than they had in a long time. He hated to destroy that peacefulness but it was time for dinner and Sirius' daily medication. Harry approached the bed and gently shook Remus' shoulder. The werewolf woke up and turned toward Harry.

"Harry? I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"It's okay, I hated to wake you but it's dinner time. I can bring it in here if you guys want."

Remus looked over at Sirius and skillfully unwrapped himself from Sirius' clutches. He stood and stretched, various bones popping.

"I'll come help you. My old bones need a stretch."

"What if he wakes though?"

Remus turned. "Well I can't leave him a note..."

"Look I can just levitate it up here no prob-"

Remus cut in. "Dobby?"

With a pop the house elf appeared, looking disorganized but yet this was normal. He wore a brightly colored green vest with yellow buttons. His hands were covered in blue gloves and on his head he wore a torn purple top hat.

"Yous called for Dobby, sirs?"

Remus grinned in amusement at the house elfs' sight. "Yes Dobby. I was wondering if you could watch Sirius for me while Harry and I went and got breakfast."

Dobby bowed. "Sirs it would be a honor to gets your breakfast for you."

Harry butted in. "Thanks Dobby, but we really need the exercise."

Dobby turned his wide eyes on Harry. "Of course Harry Potter sir. Dobby will watch Mr. Black, Sir."

"Thanks Dobby," Remus replied patting the elf on his skinny shoulder.

Harry and Remus headed toward the kitchens. As soon as they got near the portrait with the fruits Remus slowed down a bit.

"Harry I wanted to talk with you."

Harry stopped and turned around, for he was a couple feet in front of Remus. By the expression on Remus' face and his tone Harry could tell that it wasn't life or death but all the same it still was a bit serious.

"Ok, talk," Harry replied.

Remus cleared his throat and leaned against the wall. "Well when the school year starts Sirius can't stay here. As you know though he was cleared after all, there are too many who don't believe he's innocent. I've been looking for a house and Professor Dumbledore is helping me. We may have found one, but it's a bit far from here."

Harry nodded not sure what Remus was getting at. He waited for the man to continue.

"Harry, also we'd like you to come and stay with us."

Harry grinned. "You guys didn't even have to ask. I would have come anyway even if you said no."

Remus chuckled. "Well then, I can see we're going to have to charm the entire land around the house to keep you out."

"I'll find a way in, after all I'm the son of Hogwarts' greatest Marauder."

Remus laughed. "Well one of them anyway, Harry."

Harry lifted his hand and tickled the pear. The portrait opened with a squeak and Remus followed Harry inside.

Sirius opened his eyes, or he thought he opened his eyes. The world was competely black either way. Sirius felt his heart pound a bit faster. He breathed in slowly and exhaled the same to try to calm it.

_If yer know to calm 'em._

Sirius shook his head breifly. He hadn't thought about anyone else in a long time. He wondered what Hagrid and the others were doing. He hadn't spoken to Albus, though he knew the headmaster was in the school. He didn't think anyone, but a select few, knew he was back. Sirius supposed though that this was best.

Sirius rubbed at his eyes, he could already feel a headache coming. He then reached behind, twisting his upper body to reach only empty space. When that postion became too painful Sirius twisted back around.

Remus wouldn't leave him without some sort of note. Forgetting for a moment Sirius reached around trying to feel for any sort of parchment. When he found nothing, he didn't panic like last time. Instead, he tried something that he hadn't really been able to do by himself. Sit up straight.

Sirius scooted near the headboard of the bed and reached behind him to grasp the very top. He took a deep breath and then pulled. His muscles strained and he had to quit. Sirius's breath quickened in anger.

"This is not fucking fair," Sirius muttered a bit breathlessly, "What good am I if I can't even sit up?"

Not one to give in without a fight, Sirius tried it again. This time though he managed to pull himself part of the way up. He was already tired and his body complained loudly but he didn't stop. Sirius redid his grip on the bed and pulled himself all the way up. Sirius let his arms drop down on the bed and he drew in ragged breaths.

He had done it. He had sat up on his own. Sirius grinned, then did something completely stupid in his euphoria.

He pushed his legs, one leg, then the other over the side of the bed. His legs dangled and Sirius expected he would have felt the coldness of it if he could feel. Though this balance only lasted for a few seconds. The weight of his lower body pulled him and before he knew it he was tumbling off the bed. Sirius lurched and threw his hands out blindly. (no pun intended, lol)

He fell with a loud thump on the wood floor, just missing the rug area. Despite his current situation, Sirius laughed with no good reason. Perhaps he had finally gone insane, as James always told him he would.

_Padfoot, I swear. I know they'll have a room with Sirius Black written on the outside door. You'll be in there, singing and laughing your head off, for no good reason. _

Sirius stopped laughing. He heard little footsteps then a squeaky voice fill the air.

"Sirius Black sir! Dobby only steps out for a second, Sirius Black sir."

Sirius felt dumb for a minute. Dobby? Then he remembered Harry telling him about the house elf.

"Ah, yeah Dobby. Yeah." Again he felt dumb. He felt like..he felt embarrassed.

"Yous okay Sirius Black sir? Why yous on the floor sir?"

Sirius swallowed. "It's okay..I'm just stretching. You can go back to the kitchens now, it's okay."

"But Dobby was told.."

"It's fine. Just go!"

Sirius instantly regretted his tone but didn't say anything. "Yes Sir, right away sir." There was no sad tone in Dobby's voice though. A pop sounded and Sirius relaxed.

Now he had to find a way to get up before someone else came.

Sirius relaxed, laying his head down on the floor. He concentrated with all his might trying to move his foot. He didn't feel anything and he couldn't see-

Sirius slammed his fist against the ground. He did it again, three times, four, five, six..

He yelled out in anger. To an outsider it may have looked like an overgrown toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Sirius hit the ground one more time, the pain in his hand stopping him. He clutched his hair and tightened his grip. Remus would come and find him on the ground helpless. That's all he was now, helpless and pathetic.

Sirius turned and lay on his stomach. He reached out with his arms and began to pull his body forward, or try to anyway. It was hard, but Sirius kept at it. He thought if he could reach something, maybe, just maybe he could pull himself up.

A few minutes went by and Sirius stopped. He let his burning arms relax, but not even a mintue later he went back to it. Sirius slowly inched his way in the same direction, with no clue where he was going. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and his hand hit the leg of something hard.

Sirius felt it and with renewed strength he pulled himself around. It was a side table. He pulled himself, until he felt the this he was in front of it.

Now the real task began. Sitting up. After that, Sirirus mused, he didn't know.

**Okay, I was going to add some more but i think I'll stop here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yup.**

Chapter 6-

Remus all but ran up the hall to his rooms. When Dobby had appeared and told them what had gone on, Remus left Harry with the house elf, to try and cheer him up a bit, and quickly left to Sirius. When he got to the right hallway, Remus slowed down a bit. He stood for a minute, getting his breath back to normal and walked toward the door. It was cracked open, but Remus could see that Sirius was on the floor. He started forward but then stopped.

He watched as Sirius slowly but surely scooted himself across the room. He watched the struggles, the physical and emotional torture Sirius was going through. When Sirius had reached a side table, Remus watched him with pride as he sat up on his own. Sirius was feeling the desk, Remus thought it looked like he was seeing how sturdy it was.

It clicked.

If he walked in now, Sirius would be embarrassed above all reason. Though Sirius had just completed an extraordinary feat, given his condition, Remus knew that if he didn't wait until Sirius was done, it wouldn't be good.

Remus saw that Sirius kept hoisting himself up and down a little, as if testing something. Remus shifted positions. _What's he trying to do?_

Sirius reached down and scooted his legs closer to him. He had to try at least, he had to.

Remus frowned. He was more confused. He had no idea what Sirius was trying to do. He was so caught up in the moment that when a hand tapped him, he jumped. Remus turned around to find Harry, watching the scene inside the room with interest and concern.

"How'd he get over there?" Harry whispered so softly Remus barely caught it.

Remus bent to Harry's ear. "He crawled, well scooted over there. I watched it."

Harry grinned. "Knew we couldn't keep him immobile for long."

Remus looked back in the room. "What do you think he's doing?"

Harry looked to the room then back to the werewolf. "It looks like he's going to try to stand."

Remus' face filled itself with concern. "He can't do that, he won't be able to. He'll just hurt himself."

Harry kept quiet. He didn't know what to do. Should they intervene or play it out? He watched Sirius prepare himself and wondered why Sirius would want to try such a dangerous stunt. For some reason he began to feel very uncomfortable about the situation. Sure it would wound Sirius' pride, but..

Harry pushed Remus a bit ahead. The werewolf got the message and opened the door. It creaked and Sirius instantly stopped and looked toward the door.

"Who's there? Remus? Harry?"

"Yeah, love. It's us."

Sirius stared back straight ahead. Remus walked over there and knelt down. He ran a hand through Sirius' black hair and leaned near the man's ear.

"I'm proud of you."

Sirius gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. Remus put his own arms underneath Sirius' legs and lifted him up.

"I brought dinner.." Harry began awkwardly. Remus looked and sure enough there was dinner floating behind Harry.

"Great, I'm actually starving."

Remus gave Sirius a kiss on the forehead. "Good, well it looks like we have plenty of food."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I ddin't know what to bring, so I brought a bit of everything."

Remus sat Sirius on the bed, making sure he could sit up on his own before helping pass the food out.

Remus watched Sirius determined to feed himself. At first it was a bit rough, but as the meal went on Sirius became accustomed and pretty soon had the feel of it.

Harry looked at Remus. Things seemed to be going just fine.

The next day found Sirius and Harry playing Wizards' Chess, waiting for Remus to get back with some muggle information about paralysis. Sirius' pieces, knowing that their player was blind, had fully given themselves up to "help" him win by shouting out millions of places to move.

"Um..knight to..H8," Sirius said weakly.

The pieces at once began arguing amongst themselves and Harry shook his head.

"This is hopeless."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

Harry quickly immobilized the whole game board, finally getting some quiet in the room. He put the pieces away and put the game back on the shelf. They were in Sirius and Remus' room, Sirius had woken up with a pounding headache and by Dr. Remus' orders, he was to stay in bed.

"Sirius?"

Sirius opened his eyes and looked toward where Harry's voice had come from. Harry quietly moved, he still felt unerved by the dullness in them. He moved toward the chair but then decided to sit on the end of the bed. Sirius didn't move his dead gaze and Harry was secretly grateful.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What's it like? Being blind?"

Sirius was thrown off the track for a second. Of course he had..well he had thought someone somewhere down the line might ask him, but he didn't know what to say.

"It's..I..well..er...it's like.."

Harry thought to smile, but it wouldn't matter if he did or not. His godfather couldn't tell anyway. He suddenly felt a wave of sadness crash into him.

"It's being in the dark all the time. It's like never waking up, it's like the world with no sunlight. It's like being empty."

Harry knew what it was like to feel like you were empty. He had felt it all summer long when he realized Sirius was dead. Also the summer before that when Cedric had died. Both times, his fault. He felt like..he felt empty. also when he was young, being stuck in the cupboard at night, there was no light. The Dursley's never gave him a nightlight. So he knew what it was like to be in the dark.

Sirius had looked down now. He heard a small sniff and tensed up. His godfather was crying.

"It's like being in Azkaban. Only instead of emotional and mental torture it's physical and emotional torture. I can't do anything, even more so because I'm paralyzed. I won't be able to see the world anymore. I won't get to your wedding, I won't get to see you, I won't get to see the children you have. I won't ever be able to see Remus, see his smile. It's all fading, Harry. My memory of what everything looks like, it's all fading..."

Sirius stopped as a small sob wrenched forth. Harry stood up and wrapped Sirius into a hug. Sirius returned it fully and after a few seconds Sirius pulled away. Harry stood up straight and noticed Remus there, eyes reddened. Harry knew he had been standing there for a few minutes, not making a sound, listening to where this conversation headed. Harry looked the werewolf in the eyes for a moment then looked down.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't mean..I didn't mean anything by the question. I was just.."

"Curious. I know Harry...you're father would've done the same. How do we finally figured Remus' secret out?"

Remus came in with a small smile. "Yes they curiously annoyed the hell out of me until I finally gave in."

Harry looked at Sirius who was grinning. He wondered whether Sirius remembered it fully. Again he felt saddened and angry. Sirius had done nothing at all in his whole life to deserve all that he had gotten. Azkaban, this, what else was there to dish out?

"Have you found anything new?"

Remus sat down on the bed right next to Sirius. "No," the werewolf replied bluntly.

Sirius nodded. He hadn't expected anything.

"But I may have found something for your eyes. It's called..it's a muggle surgery. It's called Artificial Retinal Implants."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Sirius opened his mouth a little. Remus smiled and cleared his throat.

"Alright I'll explain a little better. Although it's a bit confusing, even to me. Basically they replace your eyes with new synthetic ones that contain a camera of sorts. Then with sound you decode what it looks like and you can see. Well something along those lines. I'll have to read over it better, of course."

Sirius had closed his mouth and was now looking at Remus expressionless. Harry didn't like the sound of that and was beginning to say so when Sirius cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it right now." His voice was sort of bland, dull like his eyes.

Remus grasped Sirius' hand. "Of course, love. Are you alright?"

"Fine." The reply was whispered and Harry looked down. This was his fault. It was always his fault. With anger he hdan't felt in a long time he stalked out of the room ignoring Remus calling his name. He waited until he got down the hallway and began walking faster, until he was almost at a run. He passed by someone, but put his head down so he couldn't see who it was, but no suck luck. The person caught his sleeve and he was forced to look at them, falling tears and all. It was dismayed to see it was none other but Snape.

"I do believe Potter, that this is a walk only zone."

"Never heard of the rule. Who died and made you boss?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and with a quick movement was pulling Harry along down the stairs toward Snape's dungeon. Harry knew better to jerk away but couldn't resist trying a little. His feeble attempts failed and he relunctantly let the Potions' master lead him into the classroom. Snape led him to a chair where he forcibly pushed Harry into it.

"Now Potter explain yourself."

Snape stepped a little aways to lean against the desk. Harry glared up at him. Snape showed no outward emotion, which was a bit rare when he looked at Harry. It was always with anger and resentment.

"Explain what? Why would you care? Oh don't start pretending to be my best friend now, Professor. Just to blab all my news to your pitiful friends like you did to Remus," Harry spat out bitterly.

Snape didn't move an inch, nor did his expression change. Harry grew angrier. He wanted someone to yell at him. To tell him it was his fault. He didn't know where this sudden change in mood came from, but Harry was feeling so much right now, he didn't care. He began to feel that Sirius should've never came back.

"Why not Potter? After all, he is your godfather and am I right that you were depressed to know he was gone."

Harry blinked. He hadn't realized he had said the last line aloud. Wait, did he? He stared at Snape.

"No Potter, you dimwit. You said nothing aloud."

Harry stood up. "Get out of my head, I can barely deal with me in my head. Much less a greasy git like you!"

Snape merely raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. He opened his mouth then closed it looking toward his right.

"I suggest Potter, you calm down."

"I'm not taking orders from you, you're not my father."

Harry heard the sound of something groaning and he looked to where Snape was looking. He felt everything vanish as shock ran through his body. Glass vials were cracking and the table bending upward as if something were underneath it pushing it like it was rubber.

"Am I doing that?"

"Harry?"

Harry turned toward where he had Remus' voice. The werewolf suddenly appearred in the doorway and was looking at where Snape was. Harry looked back and saw that the table had gone back down but the vials were still cracked and leaking. Snape waved his wand and ther repaired.

"Severus, what's going on?" Remus asked mildly.

Snape looked at Remus. "Nothing that requires help. Potter get out of my sight."

Harry, trying to urge up anger to spit out a good retort, couldn't anymore. He looked up at Snape.

"Gladly," Harry said quietly and quickly walked out of the room.

Remus watched after the boy. "Did he mess anything up? I can repair it if need be."

"I'm perfectly capable of it myself, Lupin and no, he didn't. You kindly stopped that."

Remus looked back at the old gang rival. "I know what you did, but I don't know why."

Snape turned and stalked away deeper into the classroom, leaving Remus there in the doorway puzzled. Finally Remus headed back up into the castle. He decided that Harry needed time by himself.

Remus stopped short of his bedroom and leaned against the wall.

_Oh, Sirius._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the support. Right now this story..has no...box. It's out in the open. If anyone has something they'd like to have happen, please share it with me. I might use your ideas. **

**Also, in this story Snape is a bit OOC. He's just a bit more...human in this story.**

Chpater 7-

Sirius felt along the wall. His hand came in touch with a stair rail and he turned his wheel chair to the left. Remus had made this funny test in which he was left somewhere, on the first floor of course, and he had to find his way back to the room. So far, he hadn't been able to do it. Sirius had come close, but close wasn't enough for Remus.

Sirius stopped to think. He remembered turning west first, then they went south for awhile, then west again, a sharp east, another turn of east and went north. Sirius was sure that that was all, but he didn't know for sure.

"Bugger Remus and these stupid games," Sirius muttered as he wheeled on.

He put his hand out and felt wood. He wheeled along and his hand fell into empty space. It was a room. Which room though, Sirius didn't know. For some reason though, it didn't feel like his room. The inside felt colder. Sirius wheeled. He came across two more rooms before stopping at one.

"This one," he replied lazily.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. From the feel of it he knew it was Remus.

"Well Remus, am I right?"

"Actually, you are."

"It's about time."

Remus pushed him inside. "Do you think you could find it again? No matter where you are?

Sirius nodded. "I know how the room feels now."

There was a knock on the door and Remus turned around. Harry stood there looking a bit happier than he had the past few days. Remus knew why. Behind him stood Ron, Fred and George, Ginny and Hermione. Remus left Sirius sitting there and walked to the door. He waved a bit with a smile and got both back.

"Hey Pro-Remus, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Remus said.

Ron looked around Remus. "Whose in the chair Remus?"

Remus blinked and looked at Harry, who looked down. Remus looked back at the others, who were looking with curiosity. Even brillant Hermione hadn't figured it out. Remus looked at Harry.

"Were you ashamed to tell them? Afraid that they might've been happy for you?"

The others looked at Harry quickly as Harry looked up at Remus. Remus regretted his tone, but still all the same.

"No, Remus..it wasn't like that.."

The others had never heard the wheel chair come up. Remus tepped aside and watched the expression of the Weasley's and Hermione change from confusion to awe.

"It's okay Harry. We'll talk later," Sirius said quietly.

Hermione pushed Ron out of the way. "Sirius, you're here. How'd you get here?"

She looked at Remus. "You must be so happy he's back!"

Remus let out a smile. "I am."

Ron came closer and patted Sirius on his shoulder and soon Fred, George and Ginny did the same. Harry stayed near the back and Remus made it a point not to look at the boy. He was so mad that he felt like stangling the son of James. Pretty soon Hermione made her way back to Harry and held a whispered conversation. She pulled Ron out of the crowd and started walking away. Fred, George and Ginny watched them, then with quick goodbyes ran to follow the trio.

Remus looked down at Sirius who was sitting there, head straight. It looked like he was listening for something.

"Sirius?"

Sirius didn't move but held out his hand. Remus took it without a second thought. Sirius guided Remus' hand toward the handles on his wheelchair.

"Take me outside, Remus."

"Alright Sirius."

Remus took Sirius outside. It was a nice day, Remus observed. He pushed Sirius a bit further than stopped. Ahead of them was the tree. Their tree. The one the Marauders' sat at every day, when they were outside of course. Remus smiled. Sirius and James had picked it out, not because it was the best tree to sit at or on, but because it was the nearest one to the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius put out a hand and felt the bar of the tree. Remus came around, putting his hand back in Sirius'.

"It's The Tree."

"Yeah."

"I'd give anything to sit on my branch."

Remus swallowed and looked up. There was a branch, almost to the middle. He couldn't see, but he knew that near the very end of that branch where no amount of weight was able to sit there for long, was a mishapen heart Sirius had carved in it with their initials. Doing that, Remus remember, Sirius had fallen on top of Peter, causing both boys to go to Madam Pomfrey. Sirius, a fractured rib and a concussion, the latter Peter also suffered.

"One day Siri, you will."

Sirius gave a half smile. "Maybe, or maybe not. By then, I'll probably be too old."

Remus sat down and leaned against the tree. He stared at Sirius who, though the man didn't know it, was staring right back at him. Remus sat back up on his knees. He gently pulled Sirius out fo the chair and onto the grass beside him. Sirius relaxed leaning more on Remus than the tree.

"I love you Remmie."

"I love you too."

"Harry?"

Harry lifted his head up to face Hermione's concerned gaze. Ginny was sitting on the same stool with Hermione, looking at him expectantly. Ron, Fred and George were on a couch to Harry's left.

"What?"

"You know what. How come you didn't tell us about Sirius?" Ginny replied.

Harry shrugged and sat back. "Does it even matter. You've seen him, he's back, okay."

Ginny and Hermione shared a look. Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and was about to tell them to lay off when Fred leaned forward.

"Now guys aren't in touch with feelings-"

"Like girls are," George put in.

"But we still know when something-"

"Isn't right."

Fred turned to George, who grinned. "Stop-"

"Finishing your sentences?"

"Yes!"

"Alright."

Harry gave a small smile, though he didn't feel like it. Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins then turned back to Harry.

"I think I understand why you didn't tell us about Sirius, Harry. I'm not going to say anything," She was interrupted by Ron's "Why not?"- " because it's I like all of us," Hermion looked pointedly at Ron, who shrugged, " should know, it's personal. But I think you should understand also that.."

Hermione stopped looking a bit uncomfortable. Ginny glanced at her then back to Harry.

"You should not have kept it a secret from us. We're your friends."

Harry looked directly into Ginny's eyes. "I know and I'm sorry."

Ginny gave her grin. "It's okay Harry. I know it must be different having him here again."

"Yeah, it is."

"Oi! You too quit!"

There were interrupted by Ron's yell. Harry looked over to see Fred and George messing with Ron, magically. One of Ron's ears was sprouting twigs while the other was spitting out smoke. They had changed his body, from the waist down into tentacles.

"Ron," Hermione said laughing, "How ever did you not know they were doing that?"

"S'not my fault, they bloody well put me to sleep!"

"We-"

"Did-"

"Not."

Ginny giggled and Harry watched her, laughing himself. _She's so beautiful. If only I could hold her hand, feel the smoothness of her skin..._

They had set Ron back and he was trying to wrestle them both at the same time. Ginny looked at Harry, eyes sparkling.

"Do you think we should help Ron?"

Harry looked at his red headed friend. "Nah, he can do it."

Ginny gave him another smile and Harry fully returned it. Hermione looked from the fiasco to the quiet moment between Ginny and Harry. She smiled then turned her attention on someone else.

Ron stopped to catch his breath, and caught Hermione's eyes. He gave a grin and Hermione felt her heart flutter. She smiled back.

If only boys could have common sense.

Yep. Okay, that chapter had a bit of romance in it. By the way, it killed me to write about Harry and Ginny..I..don't care for that pairing..I'm a Ginny disliker. So..

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter.

Remus woke up. He sat up and for a minute thought he was blind. He realized, with great relief and embarrassment that it was just really dark in the room. He put a hand to his heart and was surprised to feel it hammering. Why had he woken up? Was it because of a dream?

Putting a the same hand to his forehead, there was no cold sweat or sweat of any kind. He laid back down and turned over on his side. His hand touched something hot.

Sirius.

Remus sat back up and reached over for his wand and with a quick soundless spell a dim light appeared in the room. Remus shined it so that he could see Sirius clearly. Remus put a hand to the man's face. Concern filled him when he realized Sirius had a high fever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviewers, well..my like two reviewers..but hey, it's more than i could ask for. hugs**

**Ok..here you go. I don't really know how many more chapters this will have, so be prepared. **

**by the way 8 is my fav number. so i like things to happen with the number 8. wink**

Chpater 8-

Remus woke up. He sat up and for a minute thought he was blind. He realized, with great relief and embarrassment that it was just really dark in the room. He put a hand to his heart and was surprised to feel it hammering. Why had he woken up? Was it because of a dream?

Putting the same hand to his forehead, there was no cold sweat or sweat of any kind. He laid back down and turned over on his side. His hand touched something hot.

Sirius.

Remus sat back up and reached over for his wand and with a quick soundless spell a dim light appeared in the room. Remus shined it so that he could see Sirius clearly. Remus put a hand to the man's face. Concern filled him when he realized Sirius had a high fever.

"Sirius, wake up!"

Remus shook the fevered man's shoulder until his eyes blinked heavily opened.

"Remus, are you okay?" Sirius' voice was a bit slurred.

"You're burning with fever, Siri. How do you feel?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Tired and hot."

"That's it, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's just something that'll pass. Kinda like you know..when Harry was a baby and he used to get those fevers for no apparent reason.."

"Sirius, you're not a baby. You're a full grown man."

Sirius gave a grin. "Remus, calm down love. If you're so worried go get Madam Pomfrey."

Remus sighed and turned Sirius over so that he was facing Remus. Remus laid back down, reluctantly. He knew Madam Pomfrey wouldn't much like getting woke up at who knows what time in the morning for a something that wasn't for sure life or death.

Remus softly ran his hand through Sirius' hair. If Sirius didn't have any other symptoms maybe it was just a fever, probably from going outside. Sirius' body wasn't use to it.

Remus told himself this over and over again until he fell asleep.

Harry raised a hand to the wooden door. He found it weird that Sirius and Remus were still in bed. He knocked a couple times and took a step away from the door. After several moments he knocked again. This time he put his ear against the door and nearly fell over as it opened suddenly. A hand straightened him and Harry found himself looking at a tired Remus.

"I was coming to checking on you and Sirius. Is something..wrong?"

Remus looked at Harry for a moment before stepping outside the room.

"No, it's just your godfather isn't feeling all that well today. The little trip we took yesterday outside did him in."

Harry grew concerned. "Has Madam Pomfrey-"

"He won't let me take him."

"Oh."

Harry kept silent for several moments. He looked at Remus, the latter had closed his eyes. He should really give Remus a break. Hermione, Ron and the others wouldn't mind. He voiced his opinion out loud.

Remus gave a small smile. "Thanks Harry, but really go have fun. Me and the grouch in there are fine."

"Grouch?"

"Yes, you'd think he was the king and we are his servants."

Harry snorted. "That bad?"

"It's terrible."

Just then Ginny came around the corner. "Harry, I've been looking for you every where. We thought to play a little bit of Quidditch today. Unless," Ginny said looking between the two, "There's something wrong."

Remus gave Harry a push. "No nothing, Ginny. Harry was just saying good morning. Have fun and be careful."

Harry absently waved, for Ginny had grabbed his hand and was pulling him along. He noticed her lips moving but he could barely concentrate. Her touch was everything he had imagined. Now only if he could stroke his hand up her arm..

Ginny stopped and Harry noticed that they were in an empty classroom.

"We're going to play Quidditch here?" He asked amused.

"No not exactly," Ginny said and she leaned forward, planting her lips on his.

Harry blinked in shock, then decided to worry about that later and fully gave the kiss back. They played a bit with the kiss before breaking apart.

"I never got over you Harry. I've like you from the start."

Harry smiled, grasping her hand once more. "What will Ron say?"

"Who cares, he's got his own problems to work out."

Harry shook his head in puzzlement. "I'll ask about that later but for now, Ginny, would you go out with me?"

"I'd love to. I decided that I didn't want to wait forever, so I took the first step."

"I'm glad you did."

Ginny smiled brightly. "Come on, the others are waiting."

Harry followed her out of the classroom, walking on air.

Remus looked up from his book. It was no use, he couldn't concentrate. Madam Pomfrey was performing some tests on Sirius, whose fever had gone down, but not totally.

Remus thought of his recent conversation with Harry. He had hated to lie to the boy but Sirius had told him to say nothing. Needless to say, after Sirius had said that Remus grew even more worried.

When he had woken up to find Sirius burning with fever he hadn't gotten more than about an hours sleep because Sirius couldn't get comfortable. Every way he turned hurt. Pretty soon, it hurt everywhere and Remus had gone down to get a potion to help Sirius sleep.

He sat up a bit straighter when Madam Pomfrey came closer. She looked solemn, and Remus knew that wasn't a good sign. His hear hammered and he looked at Sirius briefly, who was clutching a pillow.

"W-well?" Remus licked his lips.

"Nothing seems wrong."

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That's good then."

Madam Pomfrey held up a hand. "Nothing seems wrong, but Remus, Sirius is dying."

Remus turned around and put his book on the chair. Madam Pomfrey put a hand on his arm. Remus didn't run around until he heard the door click shut. He turned to Sirius laying there, seemingly peaceful. Remus felt a tear fall and he turned around grabbing the nearest object. He chunked it across the room where it broke against the wall.

He grabbed the side table and with a sob threw that too. It crashed with a bang against the wall, leaving an indention. Sirius jumped and partially sat up.

"Remus, love stop it," Sirius said loudly.

Remus shook his head. He kicked over the chair, before picking that up and smakced the wall with it. He could barely hear Sirius' fearful calls. It wasn't meant to be like this. It wasn't..

He felt an arm on his and he turned his livid eyes upon Snape. Behind him was Minerva and she gave him a sympathetic smile. He turned his eyes back upon Snape, who wasn't looking at him with his usual malice.

"Poppy told us Remus," Minerva said quietly, "We're so sorry."

Remus continued looking at Snape who hadn't looked away nor said anything. Sirius had sat up all the way now and had a worried look on his face.

"Remus?"

Remus tore his eyes away from Snape. "Sirius, I'm here."

"You might want to tell Potter and his friends. From what Poopy was saying, Black doesn't have long," Snape said.

Remus nodded absently and headed for the door. With an effort he cleared his voice.

"Sirius I'll be right back," Remus looked at Snape, "You'll watch him."

Minerva had gone from the room, Remus noticed. Snape had nodded. Remus walked out but halfway he stopped and slid down against the wall and cried like never before.

Just then Harry and the others came around the corner. Harry stopped to and the others sat with him stunned. Harry walked closer.

"Re-Remus, what happened?" Harry asked shakily.

Remus didn't look up and didn't say anything. He just sat there crying. Harry looked back. Hermione and Ginny had moved up almost to where he was but the other boys had stayed where they were. Fred and George were looking at the ground while Ron was looking at the ceiling.

Hermione came close to Harry. "Go find out, we'll stay with Remus."

Harry nodded and walked to the room. He opened the door and closed it. When Harry turned around he was shocked to find Snape sitting there talking to his godfather.

"What's going on?"

Snape looked up. Harry swallowed and realized that there was no malice on Snape's face. It was unreadable, but there was nothing..evil about it.

"Why is Remus out there crying? Why are you in here?"

Snape looked at Sirius who was sitting up against the head board. Sirius lifted his head and turned toward Harry.

"Harry I'm dying," Sirius said bluntly.

**don't you love the number 8?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter.**

Chapter 9-

A few weeks had passed and Sirius was still here. He stayed inside the room, confined to the bed. This very morning however Harry noticed something a bit different. Sirius was sitting up and dressed. Snape had also been in there many times, as had Professor Dumbledore. Harry walked in and so used to seeing people in here was surprised to find Sirius in a chair alone.

"Sirius? Where's everyone at?"

Sirius turned his head around to face Harry. "I sent them away. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Ok," Harry said sitting on the bed corner nearest to Sirius," Go ahead."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Harry before everything I just wanted to tell you what's been going on. Me and Remus are getting..we're going to get married."

Harry smiled. "That's great." Then the smile slipped. "Sirius.."

Sirius didn't smile comfortingly. "I know Harry. I love Remus very much as he does me, I just want to leave knowing what could have been if we had more time. He feels the same way."

Harry watched a tear fall down Sirius' cheek.

"Sirius..."

"No, let me finish. I'm sorry Harry that I've caused you so much more grief. I don't know why I came back from the veil. It was stupid for me to ever fall down the first place. Don't blame yourself Harry for what happened," Sirius said forcfully, " It was no fault of yours. It's not fair what hand you were dealt. If I could take it from you I would."

Harry had to look away even though Sirius couldn't see him. Everything he had kept under, trying to ignore it came back head on onto the surface. Tears welled up against his green eyes. He exhaled only it came out as a sob. Sirius beckoned him and like a little kid he clung to Sirius.

"Harry this afternoon is for you and me only. No one will bother us all day."

Harry sat for a few moments in silent anguish. "Tell me about everything Sirius. From the day you met my parents until the now."

Sirius sniffed. "Help me to the bed and I'll tell you everything I can remember. It's not too comfortable in this chair."

Harry sat up, wiping his eyes. He stopped for a moment.

"Where's Remus?"

"Most likely outside."

"Well, since you don't remember everything, I was thinking maybe he'd like to join us."

"Harry are you sure, this is after all our day," Sirius said softly.

"I think he'd like it a lot," Harry said.

"I think he would too."

"I'll get him."

In the next few minutes Harry had found Remus, talked for a few minutes and then walked back to the castle. Thye had gotten Sirius settled on the bed and Remus had snuggled up close to him. Harry took a position at the ned of the bed. The rest of the morning and much of the afternoon was spent talking about everything Harry wanted to hear.

The wedding ceremony had gone without the smallest glitch. It was a small ceremony, only the Weasley's, the professors and Harry were there. Harry straightned his tux for what seemed the millionth time and all of a sudden Ginny's hand cam down upon his.

"Oh Harry, quit it."

"You don't know how uncomfortable this is," Harry replied.

Ginny smiled and Hermione soon joined them, Ron right behind her.

"They look so happy," Hermione said brightly watching Remus and Sirius talking.

"Yeah, they are," Harry replied and a quiet sort of feeling came over all of them. Ron shifted uncomfortably and gasped as he saw Ginny grab Harry's hand.

"Wha-when..you...two.."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up Ronald. It's not like you never saw it coming."

"I..well..she..you.."

Ginny and Harry grinned and walked away. Ron stared after them and turned toward Fred who had just came up.

"Do you know about Harry and Ginny?"

"Who doesn't?"

Ron sat down in the chair beside him. Hermione patted his shoulder and sat down right beside him. Ron noticed she had a weird expression on her face. With a bout of courage he took a deep breath.

"Hermione," Ron said as Hermione said, "Ron,"

They laughed and Hermione replied, "You go ahead, Ron."

"No, no..ladies first."

"No seriously, you first."

"It's okay, I can wait."

Silence.

"Ok, I'll start," They both said in unison.

Ron gave a smile and Hermione melted inside. She smiled broadly.

"Are you trying to..tell me something Ronald?"

Ron scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah..um..Hermione..you, you know all these years.."

Thye were interrupted by a squealing sound and they turned to see Fred and George let off a set of fireworks against the darkening sky. They flashed and glittered against new stars. Harry and Ginny came closer to them and sat down.

Ginny turned to Ron. "Oh just ask her out already."

Harry gave Ron a comforting pat on the shoulder. Hermione gave a secret smile to the both of them and began to tell them to knock it off when she felt a warm hand grasp hers. Ron was looking solemn and she looked at their hands. Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron visibly relaxed.

Harry looked at Ginny, who had mouthed 'about time'. Harry mouthed back, 'you're telling me.'

The new couples watched the dazzling display of fireworks. Then they watched as Mrs. Weasley yelled at the twins for leaving one unintended and blowing up the entire table with all the food and drinks on it. Almost every adult was soaked with cake, punch and various food. Harry noticed that Sirius and Remus were no where to be found. He got up and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Where.."

Dumbledore smiled gently at him. "Harry what usually happens after a wedding is over?"

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "Oh."

Dumbledore patted his shoulder and sent him on his way back over. Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"Honeymoon, of course," Harry said turning a bit red.

Ginny laughed and grabbed his hand. Harry instantly put all thoughts out of his head as she snuggled up to him.

Remus pulled Sirius to him. The other man was asleep, but Remus couldn't seem to rest. Remus looked at the gold band on his finger and smiled. An identical one was around Sirius' finger and Remus smiled even more. He was so happy, that even the impending doom that was to come didn't worry him.

Sirius shifted.

"Remus," he said quietly.

"Yeah, love?"

"I think I know why I came back from the veil."

"Ok."

Sirius took a few breaths before continuing. "This is my second chance Remus," Sirius said just as quiet, "To say goodbye. Since I didn't get to the first time."

Remus blinked away tears and snuggled Sirius more to him. "Oh Siri."

"I..love you Remus. Forever, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Sirius Black."

"It's Lupin now, Remus."

Remus smiled and grasped Sirius' left hand. He felt Sirius grip it strongly. No sound was heard in the room, save for Sirius' breathing. Remus listened to it as it slowed and when it eventually stopped Remus broke down. He turned his head, kissing Sirius' still lips. Remus laid there, Sirius still in his arms and when dawn rose, he sat there still.

"Goodbye Sirius."

**Yup. Thanks everyone. Means a lot to me that even one person would read my stuff.**


End file.
